Afterthought to a Prelude
by Dan Taylor
Summary: Captain Archer reflects on his first mission and what lies ahead.


**Afterthought to a Prelude**   
by   
fanDANgo 

_Note: This story takes place immediately after the episode Broken Bow._

  


Captain Jonathan Archer settled back into the Captain's chair with heavy sigh. A sigh heavy enough that even if the ship's artificial gravity were decreased it was still fall with a notable thud. The sigh did not escape the attention of Ensign Travis Mayweather seated at the helm. Mayweather threw a slight glance over his left shoulder to check on the Captain who waved him off with a light shaking of his head.   
  
"It's nothing, Ensign," Archer assured the young helmsman who returned to his task of piloting the newly commissioned Enterprise.   
  
If it was nothing Archer wondered, then why was that sigh so heavy? He was caught of guard by a feeling he could not put his finger on. Was it fatigue? It sure as hell could have been with what he and the rest of the crew had just been through on the _NX-01's_ maiden voyage. But, the notions of fatigue were dismissed. Even though the events of the past few days would have taken its strain on the hardiest of individuals, the mere fact that Archer had finally made it out further beyond the stars than he had ever imagined was enough to subdue in feelings of fatigue.   
  
The _Enterprise_ and her crew had successfully completed their first mission, albeit with some unforeseen complications such as the Suliban and an introduction to a temporal cold war. Yes, it had been anything but a routine mission, something Archer was beginning to feel would happen more often then not when exploring the final frontier.   
  
Perhaps it was the uneasy relationship with Sub-Commander T'Pol. Although they had been successful with their first mission, it was anything but simple routine. And now he had extended the invitation to the Vulcan to remain on board as Science Officer. If his invitation surprised T'Pol she showed no evidence of it, but he did surprise himself with the offer. Had that been the right choice? Was he ready to work with a Vulcan is such a capacity?   
  
Captain Archer adjusted in his chair. While comfortable enough, it still did not quite feel like his own. It had the feeling as if he was perhaps seated upon the stand of some trial. A trial that would decide whether or not he truly was the man he would need to be in order to rightfully succeed as Captain of the _Enterprise_. He leaned to the left. He shifted to the right. He tried crossing his legs. If trying to decide how to fill the Captain's chair were this difficult, how would the actual role of Captain be?   
  
Archer shook his self-imposed question off. Perhaps it was just the hour. It was well past oh-two-hundred hours. He and Ensign Mayweather were the only two actual crewmembers currently on the bridge. Prothos was quietly lying at the side of the Captain's chair, a breech in protocol that the Sub-Commander would definitely not approve of. The Captain had wanted to run a minor diagnostic check regarding he helm's main controls. It was a test that while simple enough needed to be run when little else would interfere. And, no point of having a lesser crewmember suffer through what the ship's Captain was not willing to endure himself. Mayweather on the other hand, had to suffer along with the Captain. He was the helmsman after all.   
  
"Point eight, check," the Ensign reported.   
  
"Point eight, check," Archer echoed as he verified the checklist on his PADD.   
  
Mayweather continued to scan the various controls of the helm. "Point nine, check."   
  
"Point nine, check," the Captain reiterated as he tapped the PADD. "That outta do it."   
  
Ensign Mayweather turned in his seat to face the Captain. "She's running smoother than the ass of Korridian concubine."   
  
Archer smiled. "And, exactly how smooth is that, Ensign?"   
  
Mayweather returned the smile slightly embarrassed before opening his mouth to reply before he knew how he would. "Uh..."   
  
Archer let the young Ensign off the hook. "No need to elaborate, Travis. I've got a pretty good idea."   
  
The Captain reached down and gently scrubbed between Prothos' ears. "When is your relief scheduled?"   
  
Mayweather looked back over his shoulder. "Oh-four-hundred hours, sir."   
  
"Why don't you go ahead and cut out early. I'll mind the store."   
  
"Sir? Isn't it against regulation for a single officer to…"   
  
Archer stood and headed for the helm. "Not to worry Ensign. I think I can manage for a few hours," the Captain assured his helmsman. "Besides, anyone that I may need is just a com call away. Besides, I've got Prothos to keep me company."   
  
Mayweather rose from his seat. "I don't think the Sub-Commander would be too crazy about that."   
  
Archer smiled back at the Ensign. "Something tells me that there is going to be a lot that we'll do in which T'Pol is not going to be crazy about." Archer maneuvered around the helmsman and seated himself behind the helm. "Go on, get out of here."   
  
Mayweather shrugged, knowing it was pointless to argue with the Captain. "Thank you, sir." And, with that Mayweather made a quick exit from the bridge while Archer proceeded to get comfortable in yet another chair.   
  
It felt good to actually be the man behind the controls piloting the _Enterprise_. Archer was truly envious of the Ensign. His hands glided over the various controls, making minor adjustments. The Captain smiled to himself knowing that if T'Pol knew he was on the bridge alone with "the canine" no less that she would flip her Vulcan lid. And, in all honesty, that made the experience that much better.   
  
Captain Jonathan Archer soaked in as much of the current situation that he could. The ongoing mission of the _NX-01_ had just begun. He had finally realized his dream of journeying to and beyond the stars. He was not only exploring the final frontier. He was exploring his dreams. 

* * *

  
_Note: Enterprise and all related characters are the property of Paramount. I only like to play with them for my own personal gratification._   



End file.
